hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trade Paperback Collections
Hellboy and associated comics have been extensively collected in over 20 trade paperbacks. Hellboy Vol. 1 Seed of Destruction First published in October 1994, this volume collects; *''Seed of Destruction'' #1-4 *The short story from San Diego Comic Con Comics #2 *The mini-comic from The Comic Buyer's Guide #1070 The volume also contains; *a small collection of early Hellboy sketches *a Gallery featuring art by; Simon Bisley, Mike Allred, Art Adams, Frank Miller, Fred Blanchard and Gary Gianni Vol. 2 Wake the Devil First published in June 1997 this volume collects; *''Wake the Devil'' #1-5 with a new epilogue published here for the first time The volume also contains a Gallery featuring art by; Bruce Timm, P. Craig Russell, Derek Thompson, Dave Cooper, Jay Stephens and Oliver Vatine Vol. 3 The Chained Coffin and Others First published in August 1998, this volume collects; * "The Corpse" * "The Iron Shoes" * "The Baba Yaga," published here for the first time * "A Christmas Underground" * "The Chained Coffin" * "The Wolves of Saint August," including additional pages * Almost Colossus #1-2, with additional pages published here for the first time The volume also contains a Gallery featuring art by; Kevin Nowlan, Matt Smith, Duncan Fegredo, Dave Johnson, Thierry Robin and B. C. Boyer Vol. 4 The Right Hand of Doom First published in April 2000, this volume collects; *"Pancakes" *"The Nature of the Beast" *"King Vold," published here for the first time *"Heads" *"Goodbye Mister Tod" *"The Vârcolac," expanded and redrawn *"The Right Hand of Doom" *''Box Full of Evil'' #1-2, with a new 4 page epilogue The volume also contains a 19 page Sketchbook Vol. 5 Conqueror Worm First published in February 2002, this volume collects; *''Conqueror Worm'' #1-5, with a new 9 page epilogue The volume also contains a 5 page Sketchbook Vol. 6 Strange Places First published in August 2006, this volume collects; *''The Third Wish'' #1-2 *''The Island'' #1-2, with a new 6 page epilogue The volume also contains; * An 8 page unused opening for The Island * An unused alternative version of The Island pages 13-19 * 4 pages of sketches Vol. 7 The Troll Witch and Others First published in October 2007, this volume collects; *"The Penanggalan" *"The Hydra and the Lion" *"The Troll Witch" *"The Vampire of Prague," published here for the first time *"Dr. Carp's Experiment" *"The Ghoul" *''Makoma'' #1-2 Vol. 8 Darkness Calls First published in May 2008, this volume collects; * Darkness Calls #1-6, with two new epilogues of 4 and 7 pages Vol. 9 The Wild Hunt Scheduled for release on March 10, 2010,http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/16-185/Hellboy-Volume-9-The-Wild-Hunt this volume will collect; * The Wild Hunt #1-8 The Art of Hellboy Published in March of 2003, this book brings together a large collection of Hellboy related art. Included among the work are the one page promotional strip "Hi, my name's Hellboy" and the original version of "The Vârcolac." Uncollected These Hellboy and related stories are not currently collected; * They That Go Down to the Sea in Ships * "The Mole" * The Crooked Man #1-3 * In The Chapel of Moloch * The Wild Hunt #1-8 (scheduled for collection) * "How Koshchei Became Deathless" * "Baba Yaga's Feast" * "Henry Hood: The Burial of Katharine Baker" (scheduled for collection) B.P.R.D. Vol. 1 The Hollow Earth and Other Stories First published in January 2003, this volume collects; * Hollow Earth #1-3 * "B.P.R.D." a 3 page teaser * "Lobster Johnson: The Killer in My Skull" * "Abe Sapien: Abe Sapien vs. Science" * Abe Sapien: Drums of the Dead The volumes also contains a 9 page Sketchbook by Mike Mignola and Ryan Sook Vol. 2 The Soul of Venice and Other Stories First published in August 2004, this volume collects; * The Soul of Venice * Dark Waters * Night Train * There's Something Under My Bed * " Another Day at the Office," published here for the first time Vol. 3 A Plague of Frogs First published in February 2005, this volume collects; * Plague of Frgos #1-5 Vol. 4 The Dead First published in September 2005, this volume collects; * The Dead #1-5 * "Born Again" Vol. 5 The Black Flame First published in July 2006, this volume collects; * The Blkack Flame #1-6 Vol. 6 The Universal Machine First published in January 2007, this volume collects; * The Universal Machine #1-5 Vol. 7 The Garden of Souls First published in January 2008, this volume collects; * The Garden of Souls #1-5 The volume also contains a 13 page Sketchbook Vol. 8 Killing Ground First published in May 2008, this volume collects; * Killing Ground #1-5 Vol. 9 1946 First published in November 2008, this volume collects; * 1946 #1-5 * "Bishop Olek's Devil" Vol. 10 The Warning Part One of the Scorched Earth Trilogy First published in April 2009, this volume collects; * "Out of Reach" * The Warning #1-5 The volume also contains a 4 page Sketchbook Vol. 11 The Black Goddess Part Two of the Scorched Earth Trilogy First published in November 2009, this volume collects; * The Black Goddess #1-5 The volumes also contains; * A 13 page Sketchbook * "Latchkey Memories from Crab Point" by Guy Davis, a 3 page article about his 'memories' of watching a Lobster Johnson TV show as a child. Uncollected These B.P.R.D. stories are not currently collected; * "The Revival" (collected in MySpace Dark Horse Presents Volume 2) * War on Frogs #1-4 (still being published) * The Ectoplasmic Man * "And What Shall I Find There" * 1947 #1-5 Abe Sapien Vol. 1 The Drowning First published in September 2008, this volume collects; * The Drowning #1-5 Uncollected These Abe Sapien stories are not currently collected; * The Haunted Boy Lobster Johnson Vol. 1 The Iron Prometheus First published in June 2008, this volume collects; * The Iron Prometheus #1-5 Sir Edward Grey, Witchfinder Vol. 1 In the Service of Angels Scheduled for release on April 28, 2010,http://www.darkhorse.com/Books/15-967/Witchfinder-In-the-Service-of-Angels-TPB this volume will collect; * In the Service of Angels #1-5 * "Murderous Intent" * "Henry Hood: The Burial of Katharine Baker" Uncollected These Witchfinder stories are not currently collected; * "Murderous Intent" (collected in MySpace Dark Horse Presents Volume 3) (scheduled for collection) * In the Service of Angels #1-5 (scheduled for collection) References Category:Comics